Why I Fallin Love With You
by Kim Chi Hee
Summary: Jaejoong baru bertemu dengan Yunho setelah 10th berpisah, tapi Jaejoong bertemu Yunho kembali di pesta pernikahan Yunho. *WARNING* FF gak jelas, baru pertama kali bikin Angst


Angstt.. Angssttttt.. kali pertama author nan aneh ini bikin FF angst

Banyak Miss Typo tapi baca ajah dehhhh.. kalo yang mau lanjut bilang yah~~~!

Jaejoong POV

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi Yunho. Tapi mengapa hari ini seperti hari akhir bagi hidupku? Aku tahu seharusnya hari ini aku juga ikut bahagia untuk Yunho. Karena ini hari pernikahannya. Tapi aku gak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri, aku sakit. Aku terluka. Aku gak tahan melihatnya berjalan dengan senyum bahagia bersama dengan wanita lain. Why isn't me next to you?<p>

***flash back***

_"Jae…" Panggil Yunho._

_"Apa?" Jawab Jaejoong malas. Dia masih fokus dengan komik yang ada di tangannya. Menurutnya komik adalah hal yang paling berharga di banding Yunho yang notabenenya adalah teman baiknya._

_"Jae…" Panggil Yunho lagi._

_"Apa sih?" Suara Jaejoong meninggi._

_"Liat sini dong…." Seru Yunho._

_"Apa sih?" Bentak Jaejoong dan ia pun menoleh menatap Yunho. "Apaan? Mengganggu aja!"_

_"Cuma manggil aja." Jawab Yunho._

_"Kurang ajar!" Jaejoong memukul kepala Yunho menggunakan komik yang tadi dibacanya. Tapi mata Jaejoong menagkap sesuatu yang dipegang oleh Yunho._

_"Kamu baca apa?" Tanya Jaejoong menyelidik._

_"Hah?" Yunho yang sadar sedang ditatap Jaejoong langsung menyembunyikan buku yang dibacanya di balik punggungnya. "Gak baca apa-apa kok :D" Cengir Yunho._

_"Baca apa? Liat!" Pinta Jaejoong yang langsung berusaha untuk mengambil buku yang ada di balik badan Yunho. Dengan penuh perjuangan akhirnya Jaejoong bisa merebut buku itu._

_"What? Apaan nih? Kamu baca komik yaoi? Hentai pula! Wah kacau nih…."_

_"Bu… bu..kan begitu Jae…" Kata Yunho tergagap._

_"Aku gak suka ya! Temanku baca-baca buku kayak beginian!" Ekspresi wajah Jaejoong berubah menjadi marah, tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi manja. "Aku pinjam yahhhh…"_

_"Yak! Kau itu! Tadi marah-marah sama aku tapi sekarang wajahmu itu meyiratkan kau juga suka baca kayak ginian." Seru Yunho sambil mencolok-colok pipi Jaejoong yang gembul._

_"Kalau kau tidak meminjamkannya padaku, aku akan marah!" Seru Jaejoong dengan aura iblisnya._

_"Oke, oke aku pinjamkan! Sebel."_

_"Good dog!"_

_"What?"_

_"Ehm… Maksudnya good boy!" Seru Jaejoong cengengesan._

***End of flash back***

* * *

><p>Kau tahu Yunho. Kau adalah teman laki-laki pertamaku. Entah kenapa aku bisa mengungkapkan semua perasaanku padamu. Aku bisa menjadi diriku yang liar dan kekanak-kanakan hanya di depanmu. Aku bisa menangis hanya di hadapanmu.<p>

Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada mendiang appaku untuk tidak akan pernah menangis di depan orang lain. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah menangis lagi dan akan menjadi yeoja kuat. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah mengeluarkan setitik air mataku di depan orang lain bahkan di depan eommaku. Tapi kenapa aku bisa menangis di depanmu?

Aku memang tidak pernah menceritakan ini padamu. Tapi aku yakin kau juga merasa saat itu aku akan menangis kan?

Kau tahu Yunho, hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang pernah melihat sisi lemahku setelah appaku meninggal. Hanya kau yang aku beri kabar pertama tentang perasaanku.

***Flashback***

_"Yunho…." Lirih Jaejoong._

_"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yunho panik yang mendapati seorang Jaejoong yang biasanya ceria, kini wajahnya mendung._

_"Yunho…" Air mata mulai menggenang di mata Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menumpahkannya karena Jaejoong sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah menangis di depan orang lain._

_Jaejoong berusaha menutupi tangisannya dengan memeluk erat Shindong yang ada di samping Yunho. Tapi sepertinya Yunho tahu bahwa Jaejoong ingin menangis_

_"Woi! Kenapa main peluk-peluk aja sih?" Tanya Shindong risih._

_"Biarin! Kamu empuk sih!" Canda Jaejoong yang sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya._

_Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan terlihat Yunho sedang menatapnya. Yunho mengerenyitkan alisnya. "Sini meluk aku aja!" Canda Yunho sambil merenggangkan tangannya._

_"Bocah gila! Hahahahhaha~" Seru Jaejoong sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak._

***End of Flashback***

* * *

><p>Yunho, kau juga orang yang sudah membuat masa remajaku menjadi berwarna. Karena dulu kupikir aku tidak akan pernah merasakan masa remaja seperti anak-anak lain.<p>

Kau membuatku bisa merasakan bagaimana hati berbunga-bunga. Hati merasa cemburu. Dan bahkan aku bisa merasakan first kiss. Hahahaha~ kukira first kissku itu saat aku berumur 30 tahun. Kau tahu kan aku tidak mudah mencintai seorang namja. Lagi pula mana ada namja yang mau sama yeoja aneh sepertiku.

First kiss kita adalah awal dari semuanya. Awal dari aku mencintaimu dan awal aku mengetahui bahwa kau mencintaiku.

Kau tahu? Sebelum kejadian itu, aku sama sekali tidak ada perasaan terhadapmu. Dulu teman-temanku pernah bilang kau itu suka padaku. Tapi kupikir itu hanya bercanda karena memang kita teman dekat kan? Lagi pula aku juga yeoja yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masalah percintaan.

Semenjak kejadian itu aku berani jujur pada diriku. Aku mulai mencintaimu. Maafkan aku saat itu mungkin aku sering menyakiti perasaanmu dengan selalu membanding-bandingkanmu dengan namja-namja tampan yang ku sukai. Tapi jujur aku melakukan itu karena aku belum menyadari perasaanmu, bahkan perasaanku.

Kau pasti tahu Yunho, aku pernah berkata padamu kalau yang mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku adalah calon suamiku kelak, dan saat aku masih kecil aku yakin sekali dengan hal itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang berbeda? Sekarang kau bersanding dengan yeoja itu. Kau bukan milikku.

Kau tahu Yunho? Setelah kejadian itu aku mulai mencintaimu. Tapi kurasa kau tidak, kenapa? Karena aku terlalu bodoh menyangkal perasaanmu padaku. Aku menolak perasaanmu padaku.

Yunho, first kiss kita, oh bukan first kissku. Kau tahu? Kau satu-atunya orang yang pernah menciumku sampai saat ini. Karena setelah kita berpisah aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada orang lain lagi. Aku masih tetap menyimpan perasaan ini untukmu.

Aku kan pernah bilang padamu. Aku akan menjauhimu dulu dan kita akan bertemu sepuluh tahun lagi. Maafkan aku Yunho. Saat itu aku hanya bercanda. Tapi kenapa kau menganggapnya serius.

Aku juga pernah bilang padamu akan menjadi yeoja yang dewasa dan tidak kekanak-kanakan lagi. Lihat aku sekarang Yunho. Aku sudah dewasa! Ini sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu semenjak aku kehilangan kontak dengamu. Tapi kenapa saat kita bertemu kembali kau sudah milik orang lain?

Aku tahu aku yang salah. Aku yang bodoh tidak menghargai perasaanmu dulu. Tapi bisa tidak kau menghentikan pernikahan konyol ini? Aku muak melihat yeoja yang ada di sampingmu tersenyum bahagia. Aku tahu aku egois. Tapi aku gak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan sakit ini.

Yunho, aku sempat berpikir tidak akan pernah membuka perasaan ini untuk siapapun. Dan itu benar terjadi sampai saat ini, sampai detik ini. Sampai umurku 27 tahun aku belum menemukan orang yang bisa menggantikan dirimu di hatiku.

"Chukkae Yunho… semoga kau bahagia." Lirih Jaejoong.

Jaejoong POV end

* * *

><p>Saat Jaejoong merasa matanya panas dan pelupuk matanya yang sudah dipenuhi air mata, Jaejoong buru-buru mencari toilet. Jaejoong berlari dengan cepat agar air mata yang dari tadi ditahannya tidak keluar di tengah keramaian pesta pernikahan Jung Yunho.<p>

Sesampainya di toilet Jaejoong berteriak dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya, mengeluarkan semua perasaan sakit di dadanya. Perasaan yang membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong yang tegar menjadi lemah.

Tiba-tiba pintu toilet terbuka. "Eh maaf… Sepertinya aku salah toilet kukira ini toilet pria." Seru orang itu yang mendapati Jaejoong yang menangis histeris.

"Jaejoong… Kau Kim Jaejoong?" Orang itu mendekat kea rah Jaejoong yang berusaha mengahpus air matanya.

"Yu…Yunho?" Lirih Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya saat Yunho mendekat. "Kau menangis?"

"Gak, aku gak nangis. Aku kan yeoja kuat." Seru Jaejoong cengengesan.

"Bohong."

"Aku gak nangis!" Bentak Jaejoong.

Yunho mendekatkan tangannya ke wajah Jaejoong. Tapi dengan cepat Jaejoong menepisnya. "Jangan sentuh aku! Aku benci kamu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku gak tahu aku benci kamu!" Jaejoong hendak pergi dari toilet itu tapi Yunho menahan lengannya dan dengan cepat Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke pelukannya.

Jaejoong meronta dipelukan Yunho tapi itu malah membuat Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya. "Lepaskan! Kembali sana! Kau ditunggu tamu!" Seru Jaejoong.

"Tidak mau! Maaf aku telah membuatmu menangis." Lirih Yunho.

"Terlambat Jung Yunho! Kau sudah jadi milik Yeoja itu. Dan aku mohon sekarang lepaskan aku!" Dengan sekuat tenaga Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho yang membuat Yunho melepaskan pelukannya.

"Yunho! Ini sudah 10 tahun kan? Kau lihat aku sudah berubahkan? Tapi tenang saja perasaanku padamu tidak akan pernah berubah. Chukkae… Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan padamu. Berbhagialah dengannya." Jaejoong pun pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang tertegun melihat kepergian Jaejoong.

"Maaf Jae… Aku tidak tahu cintamu sebesar ini padaku." Air mata mulai menitik dari mata Yunho. "Habis kau dulu tidak pernah menganggapku." Seru Yunho yang berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Dan kukira omonganmu ingin menjauhiku itu benar, jadi aku benar-benar menjauhimu dan mencoba melupakanmu. Semoga kau bisa bahagia dengan orang yang tepat. Maaf Jae aku tidak bisa mewujudkan impianmu untuk menjadi suamimu. Aku masih ingat dulu kau bilang orang yang beruntung mendapatkan first kissmu adalah calon suamimu. Maaf Jae." Lirih Yunho.


End file.
